Mirror, Mirror
Mirror, Mirror is an episode of Numberblocks. Plot One makes a wish that the magic mirror could make lots of friends at once, and pretty soon it's pandemonium. Story In Numberblock Castle, Numberblocks 1-10 walk to a long gallery. One peeks through a downward stairwell. She walks down and finds a mirror. It makes two Ones, who both add up to Two. Two decides they should make Three next. One tells the mirror her wish to make three Ones. The mirror becomes three and three Ones appear. 1 x 3 = 3 Next, Two tells the mirror to make two lots. Two Twos appear. 2 x 2 = 4 One wants to tell the others about it, and warns Two, Three and Four to keep and eye on the mirror and not mess around with it. Three does it anyway and asks the mirror for two lots. 2 x 3 = 6 Next, Three asks the mirror for three lots. 3 x 3 = 9 Nine separates into the Three Threes. Three checks to make sure everyone's here, but Five is missing. Three wonders how many lots of which number is 5. Three puts Two at the magic mirror and asks for three lots. 3 x 2 = 6 Another Six appears, but Three says she's hoping for Five. Four tries the mirror and asks for two lots. 2 x 4 = 8 Three says they're also missing Seven and Ten and asks who wants to try next. Back upstairs, One leads the group to the basement. Back downstairs, five Twos appear. 5 x 2 = 10 All they need now is Five and Seven, but Two hears footsteps. He barricades the door and tries to get the others to hide. Two sees a closet door. The basement door opens. The group sees nothing but a magic mirror, until an avalanche of Numberblocks tumble out of the closet, much to their... surprise! Trivia * This episode teaches a new topic: Multiplication in two forms (repeated addition and by using the phrase "a''' lots of '''b"). * The Magic Mirror multiplying is similar to Arifmetix's Multiplication Mirror. * 4 and 9 are square through the whole episode. * “a lots of b” = “b lots of a” * The Terrible Twos re-appear in this episode. ** So does the Numberblock Castle. * 'Irony: '''Some basement Numberblocks could have split into Ones and went to the mirror and asked for 5 or 7 lots to make Five or Seven. * This is the First Time the Three Threes are in an episode with The Terrible Twos in it. the second is Square Club. Gallery 5E8A8EE1-1BA0-447B-8E44-BAC2DBF2460F.jpeg|One and one and one is three! We don’t like King Dedede! 998405F7-2F7B-4F5D-B1E1-8F05E3D2C1FD.jpeg|The Terrible Twos!? AD3F6D9F-FD7C-452C-BD4F-2238C0DFEBA8.jpeg|NUMBERS! SO MANY NUMBERS! Roce4rd5rde4t5.png|“Surprise!” F3E76968-1E8A-4801-B619-F35E0D1407A0.png|“Two Lots Please!” B2C5C82C-27EB-4A7C-8FBB-792EA8FC9A28.png|Two Threes BB053AB7-1D38-4B22-AA77-852C40477560.png|“Is Six!” F45DAE6F-8172-4805-8187-B7BEB8177858.png|“Three Lots Please!” E9AA1C07-FEED-4087-80E8-E8D2694C7297.png|Three threes. 83378A09-87DB-4FF3-A8A3-A3A2193C3F74.png|“Is Nine!” (Colouring Error) 0F025331-FBD0-4FDB-96CB-DABC1C952A95.png|Three Twos Reflection 2AB58E51-E9FF-4F37-AA35-84AE6319B8C0.png|Three Twos 73BB9051-7073-44F4-908B-939712BA2520.png|Two and two and two is six! Hit him with a ton of bricks! 0350A265-E079-4B37-96AD-12FF12646447.png|Two Fours C7B340B1-5E8D-4174-B3AE-914B6A1989AA.png|“FIVE Lots Of Two!” 37401317-83DD-44F1-B0EE-7E891A75ABE1.png|“Is Ten!” WOWIE 1 HOW DID YOU GET SO L O N G G G G G G G.png|A really long One... Screenshot 20181105-044443.png|...for smoother animation. Screenshot 20181105-044056.png|2+2=4 9F40773E-9BC1-461C-93BC-FCFEE6836224.jpeg|The Numberblock Castle 93396104-928A-4698-A879-A31A7FF1CCF8.jpeg|Did she say that she’s gonna show them “the long gallery”? 70A51B71-D016-4208-AEFA-655D4271A392.jpeg|MAKING FRIENDS IS FUN, ESPECIALLY IF YOU CAN COMBINE THEM! 3933FF3D-541C-447D-89BA-0962FC27FACB.jpeg|“Mirror, mirror (Roll credits!), hear my plea: I wish you could make three lots of me.” 5E83704D-D503-4A5F-9F75-300FF6499801.jpeg|ONE, TWO, THREE! A3D010DB-E073-4A8C-9711-9792B5BA7881.jpeg|“Your wish is my command!” 0A7FF0CA-E38F-4230-9E69-DB7EB29AA29F.jpeg|OH NO, DON'T THINK OF GOING CRAZY!! DFCE1C44-D3B2-4F7D-BAEC-358F88DB261C.jpeg|Let’s learn about the commutative property of multiplication. A4DFEA0B-DAAA-4030-A780-BD24201BCEF5.jpeg|“We need a 5!” D802F522-103C-4268-B4E0-1206C1953FF7.jpeg|“It’s a big surprise.” 8D2D67E3-B0F1-4863-877E-B445EE36A09B.jpeg|5x2 9B5234EF-398F-4976-9AC0-62A700470E38.jpeg|“That’s 10 sorted.” 1EF8CB0B-98E4-40C5-A27A-D6314F5D5FC8.jpeg|Squares. EC0D711C-4D89-4AC8-8649-0827A9C83D04.jpeg|Woah... AC546FA2-F023-4124-BEFF-8614B345752A.jpeg|“A magic mirror!? What big surprise!” 119D9982-0F5A-4626-9DA9-783BAC30D233.jpeg|The clones are inside! i_see_what_you_did_there.png|8 must be spying on you Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 11.58.23 AM.png|THIER LEGS STRETCH (wait.. didn't I post that is the comments?) Video ']] Category:Episodes